Moonlight Within the Darkness
by listen2music4ever
Summary: AU. Draco Malfoy always knew that he had to serve the Dark Lord and believe his ideals, but can a person named Luna Lovegood change that? Druna.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! Now, it is the time that I have published my first fan fiction story. It was about time, too. Well, I hope you like it and please review! I will take constructive criticism gladly! Also, please try to ignore the Americanisms (I'm not sure if that is a word or not.), for I am not British, but I will do the best I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of which J.K. Rowling has created.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy swaggered down the corridors of the train to exit and meet with his mother. His father was notoriously absent, as he was at Malfoy Manor awaiting their arrival.

_There are some days where I wish that I did not have to worry about our status within the ranks of the Death Eaters, _Draco thought.

Crabbe and Goyle, both of who looked as disgruntled as usual, suddenly joined him.

"What are you two buffoons doing?" Draco said. "Watch where you are going." _Must be from all of the sweets from the trolley. They are such pigs. _

"'S not our fault. Loony Lovegood was right in front of us and kept talking about some Crum-thingy. It was bloody annoying," Crabbe complained.

The three Slytherins stepped off of the train and onto the platform. There they encountered the new "Golden Trio," which consisted of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley.

"Oh look, Longbottom thinks he can be the leader, now that Potter, Weasel, and Granger have gone on their little escapade. I wouldn't bother trying Longbottom, you would probably screw it up anyway," Draco sneered.

"Alright, Malfoy, if I hear another damn word out of your Death Eater mouth, I swear I will-" Ginny was then cut off by another voice.

"Now, now Miss Weasley, is that the kind of tone that you should be using with schoolmates?" Alecto Carrow asked sweetly, though even Draco knew her personality was the complete opposite.

"No, _Professor_," Ginny seethed.

From there, Draco tuned out the rest of the conversation and went in search for his mother. When he was near the barrier, he saw, with the corner of his eye, Luna get pushed to the ground by Alecto. Draco silently moved closer to hear what was going on.

"Listen to me, girl," Alecto hissed abrasively, pulling Luna's robe closer to her. "I know what your father writes in that rag you call _The Quibbler_, but let me tell you this, you insolent brat, the Dark Lord is more powerful than ever and your little 'hero' won't be able to stop him."

Rather than being intimidated by her, Luna just blinked and said nothing. It was at that moment when Draco realized that one else was around; it was just he, Luna, and Alecto Carrow. Or, so he thought. He was quickly brought out of his reverie when he heard Luna start talking.

"Well, if you are done, I think I'll just go then. My father is waiting and he said that he would show me the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack that he has obtained," Luna said dreamily, tilting her head.

"Oh no, you don't you little girl," she said. "We're going to go on a little _adventure_." Alecto signaled to someone around the corner, and it was her brother.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood. I hope you don't mind, but the Dark Lord has insisted on seeing you. How do you like sleeping in a cellar," Amycus Carrow said creepily.

All three of them Disapparated with a _pop._

It was then that Draco realized that he was the only one left on the platform and then he went through the barrier and found his mother.

"Hello Mother," Draco drawled.

"Why Draco, what took you so long? I have been waiting for you for an hour, and I was about to send someone to fetch you," Narcissa said, embracing him.

"Sorry Mother. I got held up."

"That is no excuse, Draco. Your father is anxiously waiting our arrival, for we have visitors coming for dinner tonight," she replied.

Draco instantly who was coming for dinner and what it would entail, but he did not know that the dinner would change his life forever.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter, folks! Remember to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry that this has been a while after I first posted, but I have been pretty busy with schoolwork and such. Well, here we are with a new chapter. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of which J.K. Rowling has created.**

**X**

"Remember, Draco, darling, that you have to be on your best behavior tonight, this very dinner could lead to either new opportunities for the Malfoy name or we will have lost our reputation the Death Eater ranks," Narcissa drawled.

"Yes, Mother," Draco said, not really paying attention.

The Ministry car passed various towns and villages before the pathway that was so familiar to Draco and the other Malfoys for centuries. Draco did not even glance at the white peacocks that were roaming the perimeter of the land.

_The peacocks are going to be hiding into wherever they go, the snow is getting to pile up, _Draco thought idly, not focusing on what he was thinking.

Draco was not used to be thinking idly; he was used to knowing exactly what he was thinking and why he was thinking it. Now, he seemed lost in the sea of his thoughts. He did not know when this started, but he had a suspicion that it had to do with the Lovegood girl. He also did not know why he was thinking about her in the first place.

_Maybe it was because you felt guilty about not being able to stop the Carrows from abducting her?_

No, that was nonsense. He did not care for nor will he ever. She was loony. Everybody else thought so.

By now, the Ministry car had pulled up to the front gates of the Malfoy property. That car could not get in, for the wards kept it out. Mother and son exited the car and strolled along the pathway towards the manor house.

Malfoy Manor was located on top of a vast estate, surrounded by large rows of shrubbery. Willowy trees were plotted in various places and flowerbeds bordered the perimeter of the manor. In the middle of the path between the gates and the manor, stood a fountain.

Much like the one in the Ministry of Magic, the Malfoy fountain had a scene that depicted purebloods or wizards being superior to Muggles and other beings that they thought were less equal. The fountain four main components. First, the fountain base itself was ten feet long on all of the sides. In the center of the base, there was a pole that was fifty feet tall. About twenty-five up from the base, there was a platform where the depiction stood upon. At the very top, there was a spout that released the water and let it flow to the base, were a few holes at the bottom of the pole. These holes sucked in the water and started the cycle all over again. Another peculiar thing about the fountain was that there was a crack right down the middle of the whole fountain.

Draco, of course, did not usually pay attention for the fountain, for it had been there for as long as he could remember. It had been a part of Malfoy Manor since it was first built. Now, Draco was more aware of it than he had ever been before. He was scrutinizing it until he saw that his mother was quickly approaching the front door of the manor. He then scurried towards the door, where his mother was waiting.

Mother and son entered the manor, where Lucius Malfoy waited for them in the drawing room.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had been looking forward to going a trip with her father to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack, but now she was being taken to a place that she did not know the location of. She and the Carrows had Apparated to a cellar of some kind. Luna looked around to see if there was any way out of there, but Amycus was guarding the only way out.

"Now then, I hope you'll enjoy this cellar, as it will be your new home for as long as the Dark Lord is alive," Alecto cackled.

Just then, Ollivander came out of the pitch black darkness of the cellar.

"It seems like we have found you a new little _friend_ to join you, Ollivander," Alecto hissed. "Go back and do whatever you were doing!" she spat out.

Alecto and Amycus then left without another word.

"I am sorry, my dear, that you are stuck with me in this cellar. I have tried everything I could to get out of here, but I have had no luck finding a way. It seems that we are trapped in here for a long time," Ollivander said sadly.

"Do not worry, Mr. Ollivander. I know there has to be something we could do. If not, then all hope is not lost. I know that there is at least someone searching for us," Luna said, not fazed at all by Ollivander's negativity.

* * *

**I know this seemed a little short, but hey, it's my first fic. Plus, if I had added more, it would seem that I'm dragging it out too long and I don't really want to do that. So, again, please review! It would make my day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, again! Here is another chapter. Sorry that it takes so long to update. Please review! It would make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of which J.K. Rowling has created.**

* * *

Draco was slowly ascended up the staircase to his bedroom pondering on the events that had transpired earlier that day.

_So Loony Lovegood has gotten herself captured, huh? _Draco smirked. _It's about time that those blood-traitors and Muggle-lovers got what they deserved. _

_But… is it so wrong that part of me wants this war to stop, no matter the outcome?_

_No! The Dark Lord will prevail, and I will be by his side._

Satisfied, Draco continued his journey to his bedroom, but a small part of him was skeptical about being on Voldemort's side.

* * *

As Draco was laying on his bed, Flax, one of the house-elves, appeared.

"Master Draco! Mistress Narcissa wants you to meet her in the drawing room right away!" Flax said.

"All right. Tell her I'll be right there," Draco replied.

Since Draco was of age, he was allowed to Apparate within Malfoy Manor. Since he was a Malfoy, there were no wards against him Apparating in and out. However, if someone did not have Malfoy blood flowing through their veins, or have permission from a Malfoy, then that person would be immediately sent to the dungeons and left to rot there for Merlin knew how long.

When Draco popped into the drawing room, he saw that Narcissa was glancing outside the window facing the garden.

"Ah, Draco darling. I was wondering when you were to arrive." Narcissa kissed both of his cheeks before both of them sat down.

"Now, I have something to discuss with you." She stood up straighter, and that's when Draco knew something was about to happen.

"You see, we have a new… _guest_ in our household-" she started.

"I know about the Lovegood girl," Draco replied bluntly.

Narcissa only raised an eyebrow. "May I know how you came to know this?"

Draco slightly blushed and meekly answered, "I saw the Carrows ambush her and Apparate with her to some place, but I didn't know it was here."

Narcissa nodded. "I see… then this will be simple to explain. The Dark Lord wants either you or myself to accommodate these _guests_ in some form. I have decided to have you bring them food and drink each night, since you are not assigned to any missions thus far. If such a mission does come up, I shall have one of the house-elves do it."

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't the bloody elves do it themselves?"

"Mind your language, Draco. The Dark Lord has decided this. I do not know his reasons for doing this. All I know is that we have to do this for the Dark Lord, do you understand me Draco?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good." She glanced at her watch. "Dinner should be ready in two hours. I want you cleaned up and presentable in an hour to greet everyone that is coming for dinner."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

At dusk, the fireplace sprang to life and out came Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Ah, Bellatrix, Rodolphus. How nice of you to join us this evening," Lucius sneered.

"Now, now Lucius. Is that any way to speak to your sister-in-law?" Bellatrix retorted.

Before Lucius could reply, Narcissa and Draco stepped into the room.

"Bella. Rodolphus. Welcome. How nice to see both of you this evening. Draco, be a dear and escort Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus to the parlor, have one of the elves bring the drinks and such, and come back so we may greet all of the guests," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes, Mother."

Draco, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus then set off to the parlor. When they arrived, Bellatrix sat at one end of the couch, while Rodolphus sat on the other; it was clear that they did not want to be near each other, but Draco couldn't care less.

"Allard!" Draco called.

Allard, the house-elf, appeared and asked, "Master Draco called Allard?"

"Yes, I want you to bring these two drinks and then bring enough for the guests that are coming," Draco ordered.

"Yes, Master Draco." Allard then bowed and disappeared into the kitchens.

As Draco tried to leave the room, Bellatrix called out, "Draco! You're just leaving here without speaking to us? What manners have you been taught? Come sit and talk with us."

Draco mentally groaned, but reluctantly sat down in a chair by the couch, clearly waiting for someone else to start the conversation.

"Now Draco, talk to your dear Aunt Bella. How are things at Hogwarts with Snape as Headmaster?" She then cackled derisively. "Hogwarts is being run exactly how it should have been run in the first place. Now Draco, tell me, how are Alecto and Amycus Carrow doing as professors?"

"Well…" Draco was reluctant to say anything, but Bellatrix was anticipating for his answer, so he replied, "Amycus is the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor, but the only thing we do is cast the Cruciatus Curse on misbehaving students."

Bellatrix looked as though she was about to keel over in glee, but she retained herself. "And Alecto?"

"She's the Muggle—" Bellatrix nearly hissed at the word, "Studies professor, and all she talks about is how Muggles are barbaric animals and how they need to be put in their place in the world," Draco finished.

Bellatrix sighed in satisfaction and she had a psychotic glint in her eye. "It sounds like Amycus and Alecto are doing a splendid job. Oh, I just wish to go back to Hogwarts! Don't you, Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus, who was glancing out the window and not paying attention, said, "Yes, dear."

This made Bellatrix angry. "Pay attention, you imbecile!" She then swatted his arm and he broke out of his reverie and glared at her. She glared back. It took Draco only a few seconds to realize that they were about to have a row soon, so he quickly got out of the room before Bellatrix and Rodolphus started to yell.

As Draco was walking back to the room where the fireplace was, he came upon a door that looked highly mysterious. He started to open it when he stopped himself.

_No,_ he told himself._ I don't want to keep my mother and father waiting. Besides, I can sneak back here next time._

When Draco arrived in the room, Narcissa and Lucius looked anxious. When they saw Draco, they looked relieved.

"Come, Draco. Sit down while we wait," Narcissa instructed. To someone who did not know Narcissa Malfoy very well, she looked rather calm, but Draco could see the subtle tell-tale signs of her anxiousness, like her hands were indistinctly twitching and she was tapping her foot to a rhythm that Draco did not know.

After a few minutes, the Floo flared, and out stepped Severus Snape.

"Severus, welcome. Please let Draco escort you to the parlor, where there are drinks and refreshments. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are already in the parlor," Narcissa greeted.

"I will. Thank you for your hospitality, Narcissa. Lucius." Severus nodded and let Draco escort him to the parlor.

When they arrived at the room, Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked like they had stopped yelling and settled for glaring at each other.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but he silently sat down in a chair. Realizing how awkward the situation was, Draco exited the room and went back to where the fireplace was.

When he arrived, he saw that his parents were not alone. Various Death Eaters were scattered around, talking to amongst each other. Lucius took sight of him, and waved him over to where he and Narcissa were.

Draco went, and stood with his parents while they waited for the Dark Lord's arrival. They did not have to wait long. After ten minutes, the Floo flared and the Room became quiet and everybody started to kneel. Even the Lestranges and Snape came out of the parlor to greet the Dark Lord.

"Ah, my Death Eaters. How nice of you to join the others and myself. Thank you to Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco for hosting this dinner tonight. Now, let us dine. We have plans to discuss," Lord Voldemort drawled.

* * *

**Remember to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! WOW! Has it really been six months? I am SO sorry about that. I've just had a HUGE case of writer's block and could not think of how I wanted this chapter to flow. However, I have overcome it and here is the result! Please review; you don't know how much it means to me, even if it is one or two words. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything J.K. Rowling has created.**

* * *

There was not much talking while the Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters were dining; there was only idle chattering between two or three individuals at various parts of the table.

It was only after desserts that Voldemort had started to speak.

"My Death Eaters. How grateful I am that all of you are here with enjoying our meal together. Now, we must discuss on how we are planning to destroy Potter and his 'Light' side with those _impure_ individuals," he sneered.

"Alas, I am getting ahead of myself. First thing on the agenda, Draco and our _guests_."

Draco lifted his head to face Voldemort.

"Draco, I assume that Narcissa has done the tedious, yet vital task of assigning you your duty?"

Draco nodded.

"Good. It seems that at least _some _of my followers have follow orders correctly," he sniffed.

"My lord, you know that _I_ would never disobey your orders," Bellatrix replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, yes. I know Bella. You have always been faithful to me."

"Indeed I have, my Lord!"

"Yes, but before your outburst, I was speaking to Draco. Your time will come." Voldemort gave Bellatrix a placting smile, which looked more like a twisted grimace, and Bellatrix looked pleased, yet she had a longing in her eyes at she stared at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort turned to face Draco again. "As much as your mother has told you about your assignment, I assume that she has not told you why I chose you, and only you can perform this job, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well, then I shall explain. I trust that each and everyone in this room will not confide whatever we speak about to anyone else. If I am informed that someone does…" His twisted smile was back. "Then, they will have to pay…with their life."

Some of the newly inducted Death Eaters turned cold, but no one said a word.

"As I was saying Draco, you are the _only one _to do this _task_." The words and the emphasis held a double meaning for Draco.

"You see, I feel that I am…out of touch with the young people. Whereas you, Draco, are the embodiment of the young pureblood generation. I feel that you, as the youngest, will be the best suited to connect with the prisoners. After all, you did go to school with them."

Draco instantly thought of Loony Lovegood, and how she handled her capture, and felt a pang of _something_. _No._ He could not afford to think like this while the Dark Lord's Legilimency was still to strong for his own Occlumency shields.

"That is why," Voldemort continued, "I believe that you can influence them, Draco. Make them see the error of their '_equality_' ways. Make them afraid of what will happen I will come to power. _Make them do anything that is in our favor_," he hissed.

"I will, my lord," Draco stated.

"Very good, then. Now we must discuss plans about _my life_."

Voldmort's red slit eyes looked around at every person in the room. Some of the Death Eaters fidgeted, while others sat calmly, shielding their emotions.

"You see, my followers, I am immortal. I cannot die, unless something that I have treasured is destroyed. Harry Potter and his petty friends are after these artifacts. I want the artifacts to be more _secured_. It will give me peace of mind. Now, dear Bellatrix," he indicated to her. She beamed at him, awaiting for what he had to say.

"Do you know the cup I had you put in the Lestrange vault during the summer?" She nodded eagerly. "Yes, my lord! I do!"

"I need you to retrieve that same cup and bring it to me _without any incident_. Failure to do so will result in a _punishment_, Bellatrix. You may wish to bring Rodolphus or Rabastan, if you like."

Bellatrix nodded. "I will do this, my lord. I will not fail!"

Voldemort waved her away and turned to look at Snape. "Severus, keep an eye on Potter's friends at Hogwarts. Please keep me aware of students close to Potter; they might be in contact with him."

Snape nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Good. Let us talk about our other plans."

* * *

It was after all of the Death Eaters left. Draco had rounded up a few trays for Luna and Ollivander.

As per his mother's instructions, Draco walked down the hallway and was faced with the mysterious door he had been pondering about earlier.

_So this what the door leads to, _he thought.

Draco shook his head, clearing his had and entered. He walked down a very long hallway until his reached a flight of stairs that led to a gated prison cell.

He went down and put the trays of food on the floor. Luna and Ollivander looked up, Luna with curiousity, and Ollivander with shock and fear.

"I've got your food for you. Eat up," he barked. He then conjured a table that was attached to the gate, so he could settle the trays on them, and walked away, but Luna's voice startled him.

"Thank you, Draco," she said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

Draco, a bit shaken, nodded and left the dungeon.

* * *

It was like that every day for the next week. Every time Draco brought them their meals, Luna would always say thank you while having a smile on her face. It unnerved Draco every time. He didn't see why Luna just acted that way, especially since she was captured and brought to his own home.

He asked her that very same question the next day.

She replied, slightly confused, "Why wouldn't I, Draco? It's proper to thank someone when they bring you something."

"I know that!" he snapped. His tone softened a bit but there was still a bite in his voice. "And why do you use my first name? Potter and his gang use my last name."

Luna pondered a bit before answering. "Well, first, I think it's more polite to use someone's first name if he or she is closer in age to you. Second, I believe that using someone's first name makes the person more real and believable."

Draco nodded and left the dungeon again.

Ollivander had watched the whole conversation play out and was looking curiously at Luna.

"You are quite the girl, Miss Lovegood. You managed to converse with the young Malfoy without being threatened."

Luna just shrugged and began eating her dinner. "I just talked to him as if he was his own person. Not the kind of person who everyone makes him out to be."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
